I Said Forever
by MichaelRizzoli
Summary: A new Detective joins Homicide, stirring up drama in multiple ways. When Jane starts spending more time with her than she does Maura, Maura gets jealous. Will her presence hinder Jane and Maura's relationship? Pre-established Rizzles. M for swear words, violent scenes, and MAYBE some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Waiting for responses to my MI story, so I can continue writing lol. Decided to try my hand at a R&I fic. This is an established Rizzles fic, because that's really what the show is all about anyway, I'm really only writing this for something to do.

Disclaimer: Don't own, just playing around. OCs are mine.

* * *

Today was not a good day to be Jane Rizzoli. First, she slipped and fell on one of Jo Friday's squeaky toys and was now sporting a sore backside. She also tripped and fell during her morning run, and Jo got away from her causing her to chase the dog for fifteen minutes.

Then during her shower, she nicked herself (six times) while shaving, got shampoo in her eyes, and nearly fell while exiting the shower.

Thanks to her well honed reflexes, she only ended up snatching the shower curtain down and smacking her funny bone on the side of the bath tub. Smooth, right?

She took a calming breath and headed back into her room to get ready for the day. This morning it entailed stubbing her toe on the bed, nearly wiping out on another one of Jo's toys, finding out that Jo chewed through another one of her socks, spending ten minutes looking for her shoes, not being able to find her keys, and lastly, finding out that the storm last night knocked out the power and her DVR wasn't able to record the game. Jane was so frustrated she could cry.

She gave Jo enough food and water to hold her for the day, before heading out. She glanced at her phone and groaned. She was 18 minutes late for work.

"Well, since I'm already late..." she muttered, driving extra carefully, not wanting to add a car wreck to her bad morning. She stopped for doughnuts and coffee (where she dropped her first cup and burned her mouth on the second) before actually heading to work, 36 minutes late.

"Maybe I should just call in today," the brunette groaned. "I obviously shouldn't be on the streets."

As if on cue, her phone buzzed from its position in the cup holder. She ignored it, because duh, what kind of message would it send if a cop was texting and driving? But then it buzzed again, and a third time letting her know it was a call and not a text.

She answered without checking the ID.

"Rizzoli." she husked.

"You're late, _Rizzoli_." Cavonaugh growled.

She winced, "Sorry. I've had a shitty ass morning. I'm on my way in right now, sir."

"Detectives Frost and Korsak are at the harbor. Why don't you head down there and help them out and I'll deal with you later."

"Yes sir." she replied, performing a very illegal U-turn.

As soon as Cavonaugh hung up, she dialed Frost. He answered on the second ring.

"Detective Frost."

"Frost it's me."

"Where you at, Rizzoli? We could use some help down here." he said.

"I'm two minutes out, I'll be there in a few." she told him, speeding up to beat a changing light. "Think you could hold it in till I get there, big guy?"

Frost scoffed.

* * *

Two false leads, a bloody nose, and a near miss with a bone saw later, Jane slid into a booth at the Robber. Maura was chatting away happily with Frost and Korsak and Jane just lay her head on the back of the booth.

The bartender caught her eye and grinned. She grinned back and waved, and he made his way to their table.

"A round of beers, on the house," he smiled, setting the tray down. "and an Italian Job for you, Dr. Isles."

"Thank you, Steven. I've wanted to try one for awhile now." Maura replied beaming at him and reaching for her beverage.

Jane, who had already begun sipping her beer, looked over at Maura with a grin.

"What?"

"Italian Job, huh? There a reason for that?" Jane grinned.

Maura arched an eyebrow. "Besides the fact that I just wanted to try it, no. I can't say that there is."

"So, you weren't inspired by your Italian girlfriend?"

"No."

"Awh." Jane pouted. "And here I thought I was special."

Maura reached her hand up to cup Jane's face. "You are special, Jane." she smiled.

"Okay you two," Korsak said, clearing his throat. "You're so sweet I'm getting a cavity."

The table laughed and fell into a relaxed chatter, talking about random things, Maura providing random facts.

When they had gotten through their third round of drinks, Frost spoke up.

"Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"I see her." Korsak added, nodding toward the bar on the far end of the room. "Cute little redhead sitting over there. Your brother's making bedroom eyes at her."

"Frankie better not be making bedroom eyes at anyone." Jane grunted, whipping herself around to see.

Sure enough she saw the redhead, sitting at the bar with Frankie all but _throwing_ himself at her. The first thing she noticed, other than her flaming red hair, was the way that she was politely, yet vehemently, rejecting Frankie's advances. The second thing she noticed was how _young _she looked.

"She doesn't even look old enough to be in a bar," Jane said craning her neck to see the girl's face.

"A lot of factors could contribute to a young complexion. A healthy diet, for instance, a vigorous workout schedule…"

Jane had tuned Maura out, focusing instead the redhead still trying to fight off her brother.

"Maybe you should get your brother, Janie. Don't want him doing something to fuck up his chances at making Homicide just because he can't hold his liquor." Korsak said, the tip of his own beer bottle resting against his chin.

Jane nodded and walked over to where Frankie was slurring his way through a joke. She recognized the joke too. It was a very cheesy joke.

"S-so. So, ask me if I want some… some uh… no, wait I'm supposed to ask you. What me to tell you where to get some s- uh, some snoo?"

Jane shook her head. "No wonder she's not interested in you. You can't even tell the joke right, Frankie."

His head snapped up to her. "Nah, Janie, I got this. I'm just trying to make conservation with her, she's not…I mean, I have, I'm not botherin' her."

Jane shook her head again, with a laugh this time. Frankie was so drunk, he wasn't even making sense.

"Well, I'm sure this young lady would rather you make 'conservation' with someone else." The brunette laughed, her brother giving her a dirty look. The young redhead smiled at the interaction and sipping on her drink that Jane thought looked suspiciously like apple juice.

Frankie grunted something, but got up and staggered away after muttering "See ya around." To the girl.

She smiled in response, than looked up at Jane. "That is your brother?" she said gesturing towards Frankie's receding form.

Jane was struck by the girl's accent, but even more so by her striking green eyes. Framed in her pale, _flawless_ face, the green eyes seemed unnatural and unreal, the girl in her entirety seemed unreal. She was caught off balance for a second before realizing that she had been asked a question.

"Oh, Frankie yeah. Yeah, he's a goofball, not as bad as he seems. I got another one that's much worse, but at least he can remember his jokes." She laughed.

The redhead laughed too, and flicked a strand of hair from her face. "What was the joke, may I ask? Or should I not ask?"

"Nah, it's just a really cheesy joke." Jane said waving her hand dismissively. "You just go up to someone and ask if they would like some snoo."

"But what's 'snoo'?"

"Nothing much, what's new with you?"

The girl blinked for a moment before bursting out in laughter, causing Jane to laugh too.

"That's funny." She laughed. "I like that."

"It's really cheesy, kind of an ice breaker." Jane shrugged, still grinning. "Detective Jane Rizzoli."

The girl smiled and took Jane's offered hand. "Detective Saskia Orlov."

"Orlov? Is that Russian?"

Jane and Saskia both turned at the sound of Maura's voice.

"Er yes, it is." Saskia responded with a smile.

"But Saskia is Dutch. That's a very exotic combination. What's your general nationality?"

"Maura." Jane stepped in.

Saskia just laughed. "You must be Dr. Isles. It's nice to meet you both. I can't wait to work with you."

"Are you in the Police Academy?" Maura asked.

"Saskia is a Detective, Maur." Jane added. "In fact, why don't you come sit with us? Keep anymore stragglers from trying to spill their drinks on you."

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, that sounds nice, thank you."

The three women made their way over to the table where Korsak was sitting alone.

"Where's Frost?" Jane asked.

"He had to drive his boyfriend home." Korsak joked. Maura laughed, and Saskia grinned, shaking hands with Korsak and exchanging names.

"There's an image I don't need." Jane groaned.

"So you're my new slave, huh? It'll be nice to have someone else to boss around." He chuckled.

"How old are you, Saskia?" Maura asked, her eyes darting over the redhead.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Jane sighed.

"I'm 22," Saskia answered. "I was a Homicide Detective in Florida for 2 years, before being transferred here to Boston."

Jane choked on her drink. "Shit, when did you do Academy training? You'd have to be 15."

"16 actually." She smiled.

"Wow Jane, looks like your Child Prodigy reputation is gone." Korsak grinned.

"No, no, no. I've still got that. She may be the prodigy of Florida, but I've still got Boston, and all of Massachusetts." She grinned. "But how did you even do that? You can't join the force until you're 18."

"A few strings pulled here and there, you could be signed up at birth." Korsak grunted. "Damn shame. You really coulda been doing something better with your life instead of risking your life fighting these sons-of-bitches on the streets.

"Language, detective." Maura said sipping on her drink, as everyone seemed to forget she was at the table.

Jane laughed and put her arm around Maura, kissing the top of her honey-blonde hair.

"We'd better get going, got an early start tomorrow." Korsak said with a stretch.

Everyone else muttered a response and moved to exit the booth. Steven had waved their bills, and Maura left him a rather large tip in response.

Korsak decided to walk, stating that he needed the exercise, and Jane and Maura were hailing their cab, Saskia walked over to the parking lot towards her car.

Saskia waved at the two women and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I meant to post this earlier, but my daddy died so I've been pretty messed up over that. :/ It's not really edited, so excuse me if it's not very good. I'm not feeling the same way as I did when I started this, so I can't promise scheduled updates, plus, I'm much more invested in my other story. Anyway, here it is.**

**A/N: WOW! I can't believe so many people are taking interest in this already xD Thank you, for the kind words and the follows (: To the one person who dislikes Saskia already, geez! Give the kid a break! Lol. I realize that it's impossible for her to be a Detective at 22, but there were some strings pulled, and also in the wonderful world of fiction I can do whatever. So yeah, she's 22. But she's good, she's not just a brat with friends in high places. She actually trained and studied to get where she is. Okay. Well, here's chapter two. (:**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own, OCs are mine.

What was that children's book called? Alexander and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day?

Well, this was Jane Rizzoli and the terrible, horrible, what the fuck is going on, nothing fucking goes right, let's fuck up everything, no good, very, very, VERY bad day.

The brunette rubbed absently at her knuckles, which throbbed furiously as she had just sent them on a one way crash course into the wall.

Korsak Glanced at Jane from over the top of his coffee, but refused to say anything to the seething detective.

She stood, winced, and sat back down. She rubbed at her foot. It throbbed in response, sending a bolt of pain up her leg.

"Goin' to the Morgue." she grumbled, limping out of the room. As she reached the elevator, a certain redhead exited.

"Detective Rizzoli? Are you hurt?" the young woman immediately blurted out.

"No, no. Just a little... foot problem. You done already?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "I just gotta get the prints and take them to Dr. Isles."

Jane's foot throbbed at being stood on, but she ignored it. "It's Isles."

"Is that not what I said?"

"You're stressing the pronunciation. Isles."

"Isles."

"Isles."

"Isles."

"Is there a reason the two of you keep saying my surname?"

Jane and Saskia both turned at the sound of Maura's voice. It was strange, because normally you could hear her shoes clicking down the halls long before you saw her. A quick glance down told Jane that Maura had on sneakers.

"Good evening, Detectives." Maura said, smiling though she cut her eyes in the redhead's direction. "Do you have the paperwork for me yet, Detective Orlov?"

"I just need to get it from the printer." Saskia responded, heading out with a pained look it her eyes.

Before Jane could say anything, Maura asked about her foot.

"Are you well enough for a run, Jane?"

"I'm always up for a run." Jane scoffed. "In fact, make it a race."

Maura smirked. "You're on."

Jane kissed Maura tenderly before smiling and limping back to the bullpen, Maura's eyes following her as far as they could. Saskia rounded the corner just in front of Jane, the two of them bumping into each other. Saskia uttered a surprised grunt as the two collided, and Jane said something that Maura could not hear causing the young detective to laugh. Jane smiled, patted the girl on the shoulder, and then continued to limp away.

Saskia turned and began heading down the hall, a worried look on her face when she noticed Maura still standing there.

"Oh! Dr. Isles, I have the remaining paperwork for you." She smiled nervously.

Maura all but snatched the papers from her, a fierce look in her eyes. "Thank you, detective. Have a _wonderful _evening."

Saskia watched Maura as she returned to the morgue before releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding and returning to the bullpen.

Frost greeted her at the doorway. "Hey Red. You heading out?"

"Yeah, I'm done for the day." She smiled.

"Did you really just call her 'Red'" Jane asked. "I thought that only happened in movies."

"You coming to the Robber?" Korsak asked.

"No, I think I'll just go home." She replied, grabbing her keys and blazer from her desk.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, standing.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. See you guys later." She waved.

* * *

Cool wind coming in from the water mixed with the already chilled October air called for more than just a light jacket. In fact, Saskia wished that she had decided to wear gloves, but knew that it would look funny to the Boston natives. She definitely missed the warm Florida air, but Boston was a pleasurable experience.

After being with the other detectives for about a week, she had settled back into her old routine: a run at dawn with her dog, a shower, breakfast, then some TV before heading out to work. They alternated between the detectives to decide who would bring in the morning's coffee. Today was Saskia's morning.

All of the Detectives were nice and seemed to like her well enough; the only one person didn't seem to like her was Dr. Isles. Saskia ran her fingers through her hair as she unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside. Her dog perked its head up from its place on the couch and Saskia smiled at him.

"Just forgot my cell phone, Hershey. You can go back to sleep."

The dog yawned in response and lay its head back down. Her phone was buzzing on her nightstand when she reached it.

She checked who was calling, before answering with a grin.

"I'm not even late yet,"

"I know, I know. Listen," Jane Rizzoli husked in the other end. "I need you to do me a favour."

Saskia had reached her car by this point, and was trying to warm herself in the car's heat. "A favour like what?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Erm," Saskia thought, her brow furrowing. "Probably watching Anime or something. Why?"

She heard Jane laugh, before clearing her throat. "What are you, twelve? Come play football with us."

"Football? You mean American Football, or traditional Football?"

"Real football, with tackling and touchdowns and all the good stuff." Jane laughed again.

"Oh. I'm not really into being tackled." Saskia replied.

"I won't let you get hurt. Come on. I need another player on my team."

Saskia weighed her options. She was a fast runner, had seen a few games on television, knew some of the rules, and could throw very well. Maybe football would be a good excuse to get out of the house.

There was just one problem though, in the form of Dr. Maura Isles.

The ME always wore a sour expression whenever Saskia was in the room and an even worse expression whenever she was within arm's length of Jane. If she were at the game- or worse if she were playing in the game- Saskia didn't think there would be much anyone could do in the way of keeping the doctor from 'accidentally' sticking a scalpel between her eyes.

No thank you.

"Ah, Jane. I don't think I can. I'll let you know though, okay?" she said, now standing outside the BPD building.

"Fine, fine." Jane sighed into the earpiece. "I'll see you at the office?"

"Yes, I'll be right in."

Jane hung up without a farewell and Saskia begin putting her service weapon in its holster. As she moved up the stairs, someone opened the door and stood in her path.

"Dr. Isles?" she asked, surprised. "What are you-"

"We need to talk, detective."


End file.
